9:26 pm
by Bunnysmuk
Summary: Colección de one shots. Spaleb. Spencer nunca pensó que él fuese el amor de su vida; pero la vida siempre depara sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**_9:26 pm_**

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Spencer se levantó del cómodo sofá donde se encontraba viendo un rerun de alguna película romántica en TV y le echó una mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared. _9:26 pm._

No esperaba a nadie a ésta hora; no había pedido ninguna pizza ni comida a domicilio, ni tampoco había recibido un mensaje de las chicas avisando que llegarían.

-Es probablemente AD.- Pensó. –Y así fue como Spencer Hastings murió. Sola, hambrienta y triste mientras veía por millonésima vez "The Notebook" a las 9:26pm. –Rio para si misma. –Definitivamente suena como un plan.-

Antes de abrir la puerta, se dio un último chequeo en el espejo del pasillo. _Si así era como moriría, al menos quería asegurarse de morir con una apariencia decente._ Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado en la vida.

-Caleb.- No tenía palabras. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No habían hablado desde su ruptura, y honestamente Spencer no se sentía lista para un poco de drama de viernes por la noche. AD parecía estar tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones y lo único que Spencer deseaba era un poco de relajación. _Si es que eso existía en Rosewood._

Estaba atónita, las palabras no salían de su boca. –Acaso… ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?- El asintió sin decir palabra alguna. –Vamos, entra.-

Se encontraban parados en medio del pasillo de una manera muy incómoda, éste era muy pequeño y los obligada a estar más cerca de lo que ella deseaba. _Aunque debía aceptar que lo extrañaba profundamente._

-Bueno…Sabes dónde se encuentra todo aquí.- Él sonrió incómodamente. –Te dejaré buscar lo que sea que necesites en paz y volveré a mi película…Cuando te vayas, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta.-

Spencer dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el pasillo. –Spence… Espera.-

Cerró fuerte los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de darse media vuelta.

Caleb se encontrado aún en medio del pasillo, sin siquiera haberse movido un segundo. Se le veía bien, con el mismo cabello perfecto de siempre y ese look de chico malo que había ido perfeccionando al paso de los años.

Dio una sonrisa fingida. -¿Sí?- Incluso una hormiga pudo haber notado el dolor en su voz.

-Spencer… Yo…- Las palabras simplemente no salían de él.

Caleb pudo notar como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Había cometido un error, un gran grave error.

Hanna no era su presente ni su futuro, Hanna era su pasado.

Un pasado que se sentía como regresar al inicio del camino, era reconfortante al principio y se sentía bien, pero no se sentía como lo correcto.  
Había sido su primer amor, y estaba agradecido por todo lo que había vivido con ella, pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, en un pasado que dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo, y que no se dio cuenta que había superado hasta ahora.

La amaba, pero ya no estaba enamorado de ella.

-Spencer, te amo.- Ahí estaba, lo había dicho por fin.

-No, Caleb.- Spencer no esperaba esto.

Al ver a Caleb frente a su puerta, lo primero que pensó al recuperar sus sentidos fue una confesión que le rompería el corazón. Algo referente a que Caleb y Hanna habían arreglado sus diferencias y ahora se encontraban juntos; por ejemplo.

-Tú no me amas…- Prosiguió, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la pared. –Simplemente estás confundido, Hanna y tu arreglarán sus diferencias y por fin..-

-Spencer- Caleb la interrumpió. –Sé lo que digo, besar a Hanna fue un error, oh Dios, un gran error del cual me arrepiento todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado desde que lo hice. Spencer, no puedo vivir sin ti…-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Caleb hacía a Hanna feliz, la completaba en todos los sentidos. No podía herir a Hanna por un capricho suyo, como lo habían sido todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida. Hanna era una de sus mejores amigas, por el amor de Dios.

-No Caleb, no sabes lo que dices, tu simplemente…- Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente.

-No Spence…-

Se acercó lentamente a ella y por fin la abrazó. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, llorando sobre su camisa, empapándola con sus lagrimas y pensamientos difusos. Y simplemente la abrazó más fuerte, sin que nada en el mundo importara más que ellos dos. Se encontraba de nuevo envuelto en ese aroma dulce de vainilla que tanto amaba.

Después de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, Spencer recobró sus sentidos y devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a esos brazos que tanto había extrañado y anhelado.

Dio un ligero beso sobre su cabeza. Ahora todo se sentía correcto.

Aun con Spencer en sus brazos, Caleb susurró a ella.

-Spence… Hay que fugarnos.-

Spencer no reaccionó al principio; no sabía si las palabras que estaba escuchando eran reales o mero producto de su imaginación. Simplemente abrazó a Caleb más fuerte; sentía que si lo dejaba ir, despertaría sola otra vez.

-Estás loco-

Típica respuesta de la siempre racional Spencer Hastings. –No lo estoy. Sé lo que digo-

-Sé que te amo, Spence.-

* * *

No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Pero estar con Caleb se sentía como si lo fuera.

La noche anterior Caleb se había presentado frente a su puerta, y cambió el rumbo de su mundo, y en este momento se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Pennsylvania , con su mano entrelazada con la de Caleb, esperando su futuro.

Caleb le había puesto al tanto de su situación con Hanna, la cual era todo menos tranquila.

Spencer suspiró y sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso; algún día tendría que hacerlo, de todas maneras.

 ** _"_** ** _Lo siento mucho, Hanna. En verdad lo siento._**

 ** _-Spencer"_**

Hanna era su mejor amiga, pero por un momento en la vida, Spencer pensó en si misma antes que en otra persona. Si ser feliz significaba ser egoísta, entonces sería malditamente egoísta.

No informó a las otras chicas acerca de su apresurado viaje, a su regreso se encontraría más preparada para afrontar con todo el mar de problemas con el que se encontraría.

Sus padres, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Melissa, Toby, sus compañeros de trabajo, todo Rosewood, _AD,_ _Toby y Hanna._

 _-Primera llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Madrid, España…-_

-¿Estás lista?- Caleb apretó su mano con cariño. –Si no estás completamente segura, podemos salir de aquí y olvidarnos completamente de esto y…-

-Estoy totalmente segura.-

El mundo podría irse al carajo en este momento, y nada le importaría más que estar con Caleb.

* * *

Nunca pensó que Caleb Rivers sería el amor de su vida.

Pasó la mayor parte de ella pensando que nunca superaría a Toby, pero jamás había sentido algo tan real como lo eran sus sentimientos hacia Caleb, se sentía como una satisfacción tan irreal.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que no tendría un plan.

Siempre imaginó que el día de su boda sería un evento tan magnífico y grande que sería recordado en todo Rosewood. Sería una novia con un vestido elegantísimo y una recepción encantadora, rodeada de sus amigos y sus seres queridos, un día que desde niña había planeado.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de la pensión en la cual se hospedaban tranquilamente en el centro de Madrid, la ciudad en donde todo había comenzado.

Vestía un vestido blanco y simple, pero lo suficiente para hacerla sentir especial. No podía pedir más.

Suspiró y echó un vistazo a su reloj, 9:26 am.

Por fin se encontraba tranquila (aunque fuera por unos momentos) sin nadie que la juzgara, alguien que le espiara o alguien que le dijera que hacer.

Simplemente era feliz.

-¿Está lista, futura señora Rivers?- Caleb entró a la habitación y le extendió su mano.

Spencer sonrió y tomó la mano de Caleb.

-Vamos, nuestro futuro nos espera.-


	2. Chapter 2

_(Vamos a olvidar que la escena de Hanna y Caleb sucedió, por favor y gracias._

 _También de que aparentemente Mary es la madre de Spencer._

 _Al igual que el accidente de Toby e Yvonne.)_

* * *

No, no podía ser cierto.

Caleb se encontraba caminando sin rumbo en la sala del hospital, de izquierda a derecha, y derecha a izquierda. Los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Unas horas atrás la había visto, estuvo cerca de ella, y aunque fuera algo incómodo estar en la misma habitación que ambas ex novias, pudo verla.

Le dolía saber que se encontraba sufriendo.

Cuando recibió la fatídica llamada por parte de Verónica, no imaginó que se tratase de algo de este índole;

El celular se encontraba sonando arriba de la mesita de café en la sala, no esperaba ninguna llamada por lo que no se apresuró a tomarla.

-¿Diga?- Contestó la llamada sin siquiera revisar quién llamaba.

-¿Caleb?- Era una voz femenina, en la cual pudo detectar rastros de llanto previo.

-¿Sra. Hastings?.- Verónica pocas veces había mantenido una conversación con él, salvo que se tratase de algo relacionado al trabajo, en el tiempo que mantuvo una relación con Spencer. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, yo estoy bien…- El llanto le cortó la voz. –Spencer ha…-

¿Spencer qué? ¿Qué había pasado con Spencer?

-¿Algo le ha pasado a Spencer?- Caleb pudo notar la preocupación en su propia voz.

Momentos después su mundo entero cambió.

Spencer estaba herida, "AD" había disparado contra ella, y en este momento en se encontraba en la sala de operación.

Sólo sintió lágrimas caer en sus mejillas.

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en el hospital, junto con Peter, Verónica y unos cuantos policías que se encontraban tratando de interrogar a las chicas y ofreciendo palabras de ánimo a la familia. Melissa se encontraba apartada de todos, hablando por teléfono; seguramente manteniendo al tanto a Jason.

Emily fue la primera en notar que se encontraba en la sala; se levantó del asiento aun lado de Ali y se dirigió lentamente hacia el.

Caleb simplemente la abrazó fuertemente y dejó sus lágrimas caer. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Se separaron y dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, estas le recibieron solo con un gesto en forma de saludo.

Por lo que Spencer le había contado al respecto de su infancia, sus padres nunca fueron los más afectivos del mundo, siempre con un gesto inquebrantable y un claro favoritismo hacia Melissa, por lo que siempre mantuvo una idea un poco fría de ambos, pero ver a Verónica hecha un mar de lágrimas en aquella sala de espera le partió el corazón.

Sabía que no era el momento correcto para preguntar qué había pasado, pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

-AD le ha disparado.- Dijo la madre entre sollozos. –Se encontraban tratando de hacer justicia por si mismas, pero todo resultó mal. Muy mal.- Se limpió los ojos y aclaró la garganta, tanto como pudo. –La chica ciega ha llegado muy lejos esta vez.-

Verónica se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo, ligero pero con sentimiento. –Nuestra chica saldrá de esto, mi Spencer es la chica más fuerte que he conocido.- Al parecer aun no se enteraba de su ruptura, pero no era el momento de ponerla al tanto, por lo que simplemente asintió y devolvió el abrazo.

Dispuso su atención hacia las chicas y notó la ausencia de Hanna.

Cuando llegó se encontraba sentada junto a Aria, pero ahora el lugar se encontraba vacío, mientras que las otras chicas aun se encontraban ahí.

Se dirigió hacia Aria y se sentó a su lado; ésta se encontraba con la mirada directa al piso, secándose las lágrimas constantemente. Le dirigió unas palabras de ánimo.

-Spencer saldrá de esto, nunca nos dejaría.-

Aria le sonrió tristemente.

Entonces se enteró de lo que el destino deparó a Noel Kahn.

* * *

Tres días después, Spencer se encontraba fuera de peligro. O algo así había entendido a los médicos, aunque debía de admitir que poco a poco entendía más de aquella jerga médica que había estado escuchando sin cesar todos estos días.

Negaba estar lejos de ella. Quería estar ahí con cuando despertase, por más egoísta que sonara.

Sólo salía del hospital para dirigirse a su apartamento para ducharse y recoger algunas cosas necesarias para continuar cualquiera que fuese el trabajo que realizaba desde su laptop.

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad y que nada mejoraría, aunque todos los días se tratara de convencer de lo contrario. Spencer era una chica fuerte, y podría salir de esto.

Vio salir a Jason de la habitación, igual que el, se rehusaba a abandonar a su hermana; Melissa venía una vez al día, solo para dar un vistazo a su hermana y traerle un ramo de flores nuevas y frescas; Peter había venido sólo una vez más, mientras que Verónica venía todos los días, tan siquiera unos minutos, para mantenerse al tanto de su pequeña.

Jason lo vio y se dirigió hacia el. En estos tres días habían intercambiado más palabras que en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio en Spencer?- Jason negó con la cabeza.

-Es la segunda vez en el día que vengo, y todo sigue igual, Aria insistió en venir por la mañana, a traerle un ramo de flores…No entiendo por qué, igual Melissa las desechará para colocar las suyas.- Sonrió ante su peculiar familia. -¿Cómo te encuentras, Caleb?-

Caleb arqueó las cejas. -¿Cómo me encuentro? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No seremos grandes amigos, pero tu cara denota preocupación de aquí a 10 millas, al igual que cansancio. ¿No has ido a dormir como es debido desde el accidente, cierto?-

Jason tenía razón, no había tomado el tiempo para preocuparse por si mismo, en realidad.

-No me puedo permitir dejarla sola, yo…-

-Sé que lo sientes, y que piensas que estando aquí se arreglaran las cosas con mi hermana.-

Caleb se sorprendió. ¿Acaso ya sabía de su ruptura?

-No pongas cara de miedo. No te haré daño, aunque quisiera. Spencer me llamó el mismo día que su relación se fue abajo, si soy honesto, deseaba matarte en aquel mismo momento… Pero lo he superado, no necesitamos otro accidente por aquí, ¿cierto?- Caleb sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No tenía idea de que tu y Spencer fueran tan cercanos.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca ante tal forma de amenaza.

-Spencer y yo…Tenemos una relación complicada.- Sonrió vagamente. –Digamos que siempre que necesite a su hermano mayor, estaré ahí para ella.-

-Es…Es bueno escuchar eso.- No tenía idea de que decir al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿Cuidarás de la pequeña Hastings mientras no estoy?, Llevo aquí un buen rato, y Aria necesita…- ¿Desde cuando él y Aria estaban juntos? ¿Qué había pasado con Fitz? No importaba ahora.

-No te preocupes,- Le interrumpió. –Aquí estaré, nadie me moverá.- Rio incómodamente ante el último comentario.

Jason se retiró y Caleb entró a la habitación.

Había vasijas con flores por todas partes, todas con una pequeña nota que decía algo entre las líneas de " _Rezaremos por ti"_ o _"Recupérate pronto, eres una Hastings, siempre inquebrantable!"_.

Sonrió al dejar la última nota en el ramo de flores.

Sí, Spencer era una inquebrantable; después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, seguía de pie con la vista al frente.

Se acercó a la cama y la observó.

Estaba llena de una tranquilidad que lo asustaba, Spencer siempre estaba alerta, incluso dormida (y vaya que tenía pruebas para comprobarlo); verla recostada en una cama de hospital, rodeada de cables y máquinas le hacía ver tan vulnerable que le costaba reconocerla.

Se sentó en el pequeño e incómodo sillón de al lado de la cama y tomó su mano. Desconocía si ella sentiría este momento, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera.

-Vamos Spence…Regresa.- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Entonces sintió que su mano era ligeramente apretada.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A algunas personas puede gustarles y a otras no._

 _Tiene relación directa al primer one shot, 9:26 am/pm.)_

* * *

El nuevo café en Rosewood era acogedor. Pequeño, con colores cálidos y neutros que hacían sentir paz, además del sobrecogedor aroma a café que envolvía a toda persona que entrara.

Caleb levantó la vista, tratando de ubicarla entre las pequeñas mesas. Buscó un poco más entre la gente hasta que la encontró.

Se encontraba sentada en un pequeño _booth_ arrinconado, ocupada en su teléfono celular y un café helado esperando por ella en la mesa.

-Hey.-

Hanna levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz, un poco sobresaltada. –Veo que llegaste un poco temprano.-

Ella rio un poco. –Tenía que prepararme un poco, ¿Sabes?- Un silenció incomodo los llenó.

Caleb tomó el asiento contrario al de ella, quedando viéndose frente a frente. –Te he ordenado algo,- Sonrió. –Espero que haya recordado tu orden tal como te gusta.-

Una sonrisa esbozó de sus labios.

-Esto es un poco extraño, ¿Lo sabes?-

-Demasiado, Han, diría yo.- El mesero volvió con una taza de café caliente, con un poco de espuma encima. –Vaya, lo recordaste a la perfección.-

Hanna sonrió incómodamente; lo observó dar un sorbo a la bebida con cautela y después colocarla de nuevo en la mesa.

Observó también el anillo que rodeaba su dedo, una banda gruesa y platinada que se plantaba perfecta y finamente en su dedo. No podía negar que un golpe de celos la atacó por unos segundos.

-Y…- Comenzó ella.

-Y…-

-¿Cómo está Washington?- _¿Cómo está Spencer?_

Caleb sonrió al recordar a su pequeña familia. –Bien, todo se encuentra perfecto; Daniel es cada vez más problemático, ¿Quién diría que un pequeño de tres años podría causar tantos dolores de cabeza a sus padres?-

Ella rio sinceramente. –Uh, ¿Tal vez todos los padres del mundo?.- Ambos sonrieron ante su comentario. –Me alegra que seas feliz, Caleb.-

Era la primera vez que decía eso, y en verdad lo sentía.

A pesar de que habían pasada ya cuatro años desde que recibió ese mensaje de texto por parte de Spencer; aun sentía una que otra punzada de dolor en su corazón al recordar ese día.

Siempre pensó que Caleb Rivers, su amor de preparatoria, sería el hombre con el que permanecería toda la vida, con el que formaría una familia y tendría su felices para siempre.

Pero no fue así, Caleb Rivers era ahora el _f_ e _lices para siempre_ de su _mejor amiga_ , Spencer Hastings.

-Gracias, Han.- Caleb sonrió. –También tenemos un pequeño perro.- Añadió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

-Spencer con un perro, ¿Quién lo diría?.- Caleb rio ante su comentario.

Hanna no hizo más que dar un sorbo a su café helado. Su historia con Caleb había terminado hacía muchos años, al igual que su amistad con Spencer se había tornado fría, por culpa propia, si podía agregar.

Caleb le extendió su teléfono y había ahí una foto de los tres; Spencer, Caleb y el pequeño Daniel.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos y observó detenidamente la fotografía.

El pequeño era igual a su padre; la misma sonrisa encantadora y el cabello peinado hacia un lado desborotadamente, con el par de ojos encantadores que solo un Rivers podría tener, al igual que tenía algunos rasgos de Spencer, como la barbilla y nariz típica de los Hastings.

-Ésta fotografía es de su cumpleaños número cuatro.- _Al que fui invitada pero decidí no asistir, al igual que los pasados_ , añadió Hanna mentalmente. –La fiesta fue en la casa de los padres de Spencer. Melissa rentó unos cuantos ponys para Daniel; Peter y Verónica se encontraban histéricos al igual que algunos otros Hastings... Spencer incluida.- Soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar ese momento.

En la fotografía se encontraban los tres, felices.

Caleb y Spencer cargando al pequeño Daniel mientras sonreían espontáneamente para la fotografía. Spencer se veía grandiosa, realmente no había cambiando mucho, pero se veía más madura, al igual que su cabello era diferente, un poco más corto del usual.

-Vaya, Daniel es precioso,- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa. –La última vez que lo ví tenía meses, y era un bebé muy tranquilo.-

-Ahora no encontramos la manera de tener un minuto de tranquilidad en casa.- Hanna sonrió ante el comentario. –Hay más fotos, si es que quieres ver más.-

Hanna cambió de fotografía, la próxima era una donde Jason y Aria se encontraban con Daniel entre ellos, con un poco de betún en su nariz, y la pequeña Bridget a un costado del cumpleañero y sus padres. –Vaya, ¿Es la pequeña Bridget?.- Caleb asintió sonriendo.

Emily y Ali se encontraban también en las fotografías, sosteniendo al pequeño Daniel y riendo ante los ponys en el jardín.

Había una fotografía en donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas sonriendo, todas se veían tan maduras y distintas, diferentes a las ingenuas niñas de preparatoria que habían sido hace algunos años.

-Solo faltaste tu ahí, Han.-

Hanna suspiró y devolvió el teléfono a Caleb. –Bueno, a pesar del tiempo pasado no me sentía preparada para llegar ahí y observar todos los cambios, ¿Sabes?.- Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Hanna, sabes lo mucho que lo siento, pensé que… Pensé que al pasar ya tantos años todo habría quedado en el pasado y…-

-No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora.- A pesar de que no negaba que aun dolía un poco, el tiempo transcurrido la había fortalecido. –La preparatoria no es para siempre.-

Caleb sonrió calmadamente. Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa y éste lo tomó.

-Han, lo siento mucho. Spencer…-

Hanna sonrió. –Sin preocupaciones, yo también debería de irme ya, hay un asunto importante que debo atender.-

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la asera, donde partirían caminos.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo, antes de despedirse.

-No seas una extraña, Han.- Un frío viento los acogió y Caleb se acomodó el saco.

-Trataré de no serlo.- Le sonrió. –Adiós Caleb.-

-Adios Han.- Sonrió de vuelta. –Te quiero, ¿Lo sabes cierto?- Hanna asintió.

Caleb se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su destino. –Dale un abrazo a Spencer y Daniel de mi parte.- Gritó mientras Caleb se alejaba. Este simplemente levantó una mano en señal de entedimiento.

Ahora nada dolía más, todo se encontraba bien y se sentía como lo correcto, el capítulo con Caleb se cerró después de muchos años, y estaba agradecida ante ello.

Hanna rio y revisó la hora; las seis y cuarto. Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

Aun contaba con tiempo para su cita con el detective Gabriel Holbrook.

* * *

 **No sé en realidad por qué escribí esto, pero siento que era necesario después del primer one shot; además de que siempre han llamado la atención Hanna y Holbrook.**

 **Muchas gracias a _Coffee Reveries_ por su lindo comentario, saber que al menos una persona lee esto me hace muy feliz; saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Solo un pequeño one shot, perteneciente a un universo muy paralelo al actual en PLL.

Otra vez, relación directa a algunos one shots anteriores.

* * *

Spencer nunca podría olvidar aquel frío día de otoño en DC. El invierno venía cada vez más rápido de lo esperado; las hojas de los árboles habían caído hacía dos meses y ahora el cielo se encontraba pintado de gris, parecía que nevaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Caleb observó como su _esposa_ observaba con gran atención por la gran ventana de su departamento. –Llevas horas viendo por la ventana.-

Spencer sonrió para si misma antes de voltear a verlo. –Tu sarcasmo es gratamente apreciado.- Dio un último vistazo al cielo antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

-El cielo se tiene un aspecto bastante interesante el día de hoy.- Comentó ella antes de dar un sorbo a la taza de café que Caleb había dejado para ella en el desayunador.

-No sabía que te interesaba tanto el cielo… O su aspecto.- No levantó la mirada de la pantalla del computador que se encontraba frente a él. -¿Desde cuando se volvió el cielo interesante, por cierto?-

-No lo estoy.- Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la silla continua a la de él. –Y no creo que el cielo se haya vuelto interesante, simplemente creo que toda mi vida había estado tan ocupada con cosas tan fuera de lo común, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo tan simple como… Ver el cielo.- Agregó esto último haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Caleb rodó los ojos y después tomó su mano, concentrando su atención en la bella chica que se encontraba junto a él. La besó ligeramente. –Tranquila.-

Spencer le interrumpió. –Estoy tranquila.-

-Todo ha acabado, todo está bien.- Caleb sonrió ligeramente. –Y todo estará bien… Estás a salvo. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.-

Spencer evitó su mirada y tomó el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa. –Tal vez no sé lo que significa lo que es normalidad.- Murmuró. Caleb no realizó comentario alguno.

Sabía que Spencer nunca había tenido la oportunidad de simplemente tomar un respiro de la vida y concentrarse en la _normalidad._

Recordaba con perfección a aquella chica que conoció en sus años de preparatoria. Aquella chica quien era la mejor amiga de su novia, aquella chica que siempre se empeñaba en lograr lo más cercano a la perfección… Aquella chica tan atormentada durante toda su vida.

-Jason ha llamado esta mañana.- Comentó Spencer, tratando de avivar el ambiente.

-¿Esta mañana? Pero si sólo son las nueve y cuarto.-

-Mi hermano y Aria tienen un horario de vida muy extraño.- Caleb rió ante su comentario. –He preferido abstenerme de preguntas cuyas respuestas estoy segura terminarían de traumarme de por vida.- Una sonrisa se colocó en Spencer al recordar a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Caleb cerró el computador y abrió la boca para preguntar la razón de la llamada de Jason, sin embargo el semblante en el rostro de Specer lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿En que piensas, Spence?- Conocía muy bien a Spencer. O al menos eso le gustaba creer. Gracias al pasar de los años, había aprendido a leer a Spencer.

Sabía reconocer el dolor en su rostro, la alegría, la tristeza o bien la intriga.

-Estoy contando.- Murmuró.

Caleb parpadeó en confusión. -¿Qué cosa?-

-Estoy contando.- Respondió una vez más, ahora en un tono más audible y con cierta irritación en la voz.

Él frunció el seño a modo de confusión. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera comentar o preguntar algo, Spencer se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, dejando en la mesa el periódico a medio leer y la taza de café que apenas había probado.

Escuchó como una puerta era cerrada con fuerza. O más bien azotada.

Spencer apareció momentos después frente a él, tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro y hablaba sin parar.

No sabía cuándo había llegado al pasillo que separaba la habitación del baño y el resto del departamento; ni mucho menos recordaba qué era lo que su esposa decía con una rapidez sin igual mientras caminaba de un extremo del corredor al otro.

Caleb parpadeó durante algunos segundos. –¿Qué?-

Spencer detuvo su caminata a unos pasos de Caleb, dándole la espalda. -¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?-

Caleb suspiró. –No.- Respondió honestamente.

-He dicho que tengo un retraso.- Spencer aún no lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Retraso de qué?-

-Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?- Caleb continuó parpadeando. Al parecer era su método de defensa en contra de situaciones como estas. –Me refiero a que es probable que dentro de algún tiempo no seamos dos… Sino tres.-

Un silenció reinó por algunos segundos el corredor en el que se encontraban.

-¿Caleb?- Spencer ahora se encontraba parada frente a él. Lo veía con una mirada que era una combinación de intriga y esperanza al mismo tiempo. –Di algo…-

Caleb sonrió y la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte como no recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez, levantándola incluso un poco del suelo.

Al volver a colocarla en el piso, volvió a abrazarla; ahora de una manera llena de cariño y amor. Llenando sus pulmones de la dulce fragancia de vainilla que tanto la caracterizaban.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos como un matrimonio oficial, de los malentendidos que día a día surgían en ésta nueva etapa de la vida a la que se enfrentaban, y de lo poco preparados que ambos se encontraban con respecto al hecho de traer un ser humano a la vida, no se podían encontrar más llenos de emoción.

-El test no es cien por ciento positivo.- Spencer había colocado ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Caleb, y él los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Súbitamente el frío de DC había desparecido de su pequeño hogar. –Debemos visitar un médico para estar seguros…- Caleb la besó.

Nueve meses y algunos días después, Daniel Theodore Rivers había llegado al mundo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
